yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Brax
Brax (voiced by Jamie Linehan) is a hand-themed famous fighter in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He arrived as a guest on the Warrior Dome and starred as a contestant in the latest season of the hit show Galaxy Warriors. He appears with General Tynamon where he is bombarded by Badonna proclaiming her love for him. She even sent him 200 fan letters. He then goes to fight the rangers and pretends to be weak. They then retreat and he goes back to fight them again, this time having no mercy. He watches for them and then goes to battle again, but is destroyed. Badonna gigantifies him and he retreats when she sends 4 Skullgators. Brax is seen when Madame Odius tells him and Badonna that Voltipede was a waste of time, but General Tynamon corrects her, saying that the Rangers lost something during the fight and shows her their Ninja Fusion Star. Odius congratulates Tynamon and add that with their star in their possession the Rangers be doomed and the four villains laugh. Brax accompanies Tynamon to Odius' throne room, where Tynamon demands Odius to hold up her part of their deal. Odius answers he is in no position to make demands, before revealing his secret. Brax is astonished of discovering that his master is a tiny monster in a robot body. Later, he appears on Earth and fights the Rangers as a diversion for Tynamon to brainwash Mick. They attempt to finish him off by trapping him inside the Five Elements Barricade with Brody brandishing the Superstar Blade. Unfortunately, while the Red Ranger is able to hold his own for a time, Brax gets the upper hand and damages Brody's Power Star. As he is about to finish off the Rangers for good, they teleport away, which Brax is fine with, as his diversion has served its purpose. Noting this, he returns to the Warrior Dome Ship. He asks Odius for another chance to fight the Rangers but she says that is not needed because her TV show will mind-control the whole world. She then sends Gorrox to battle the rangers. When he gets defeated, Brax arrives as back-up for him. The pair are gigantified but and overpower the Ninja Steel and Ninja Blaze Megazords separately, but destroy Gorrox with the Ninja Ultrazord. He then attacks but is weakened by the Ninja Steel Megazord before being destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. Brax is a barbarian, giving no mercy to his enemies, but gets nervous and shy around Badonna. He is also very loyal to his allies and will do what he can for them with pleasure. He is however very sure of himself, which may lead him his downfall. Powers and Abilities Brax is the most powerful of all villains in Ninja Steel being stronger than Galvanax, Ripcon, Tynamon, Madame Odius and Badonna. * Sheer Strength: He was able to dominate the rangers after tricking them into thinking he was a weakling. He is very strong, beating them in every battle. * Durability: The rangers needed to use several of their finishing moves to destroy him. * Energy Redirection: He was able to absorb the ranger's energy blasts and launch them back at them. * '''Power Star Burning: '''Similar to what Foxatron could do, he managed to burn the Red Ranger's Power Star. Arsenals * '''Sword: '''Brax is armed with a barbaric sword to battle his enemies. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Warriors Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Jamie Linehan